BumbleSchnee and Other Bad Yang Puns
by AnonymousJayster
Summary: My one-shots/prompts for Bee's Schnees Week and such.
1. Date and Flowers (April 2018)

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, of which I am not a part of.**

 **Cover Image Source: nggggsw (Twitter)**

 **Happy Bee's Schnees Week 2018 everyone (or, if you're a certain crimson-colored rose from Texas, Bee's Schnee, because it's not like that ruins the whole pun or anything :P)! I'm sure if any of you have read/are currently reading my other fanfic, Promise Ribbons, you'll note that, while that fanfic is primarily Monochrome, I also like to establish Weiss and Yang as quite close. That's because Freezerburn happens to be my second favorite ship in RWBY, after the Monos of course. And while I may not hold Bumblebee as highly as the other two, I also have NOTHING negative to say about it either, so it still makes me all smiley as well; I just happen to like it more when Weiss is with them.**

 **April 9** **th** **: Date/Flowers**

* * *

Ever since the trio had started going out, they'd made it ritual that, every Valentine's Day, they'd all surprise each other with bouquets of flowers at their romantic dinner.

There was a big catch, however; not only could they not use the same flowers from any previous year, each girl had to bring two bouquets, one for each of the other two. Whatever they got for one girl, they HAD to coordinate with the other to ensure they both bought the girl the same type of flowers, all without the third finding out what they'd be receiving. If, when they all revealed the bouquets, any of the pairs were mismatched or the one that was receiving the offerings could guess what they were getting, that girl wouldn't have to help split the expensive dinner bill at Mistral's top restaurant (if all of the pairs screwed up, they'd all have to pay it anyway).

It was quite the incentive for both the givers and the receiver. Ever since Blake got Weiss White Hydrangeas and Yang got the former heiress White Lilacs, well, let's just say their wallets were still recovering two years later.

The game had gotten more fun (and more nerve-racking) each year. Yang would spend all of her free time at the Spotted Blanca, the largest florist in the city, keeping an eye out for one of her girlfriends trying to sneak out some golden-colored flowers. Weiss would constantly search their shared apartment for secret notes going between her two lovers, even rifling through the trash (which was good training for her gag-reflex as well) in the hopes of finding a piece of paper with the name of the species they were planning on buying. And of course, the Faunus's heightened hearing and sense of smell made plotting with her nearby next to impossible. Finally, there was also the problem of HIDING the flowers.

After ridiculous numbers of secret plots straight out of a spy movie, countless interrogations of their annoyed friends and enough fragrances to open a beauty salon, the chilly February day arrived. The three girls arrived at Mistral's Bell Tower restaurant, each adorned in beautiful silk gowns, and sat at their table reserved on the highest floor of the skyscraper. Each girl had a pair of tightly-wrapped gifts sitting at their feet.

"I believe its Yang's turn to go first this year. Sweetheart," Blake asked in her most flirtatious voice, causing the blonde's eyes to snap back to her face, "Are you going to take a guess at what your flower is?"

Yang put a finger to the side of her chin and looked up before shaking her head, golden locks spilling over her shoulders. "I'm afraid you both eluded me this year. Again." She added with a bit of annoyance.

She was rather miffed that she hadn't seen either girl at the store those past two years, meaning that they'd both snuck past her. It was really the only real place to buy blossoming flowers at that time of the year, when Haven's tropical temperature dropped low enough to force small plants to hibernate for a few months.

Of course, all the wasted time was worth it as the loves of her life unwrapped their presents to her, revealing dozens of yellow tulips.

Yang put a hand to her heart and gasped. "For me? You shouldn't have." She said with no amount of seriousness as she accepted her gifts. She looked down at the flowers in her arms. "They're beautiful."

"Almost as beautiful as you." Weiss pushed her ponytail over her shoulder, giving off an air of pride at their flawless execution. Blake hid a giggle behind her fingers as Yang brought the flowers up to her nose and took in a deep breath of the aroma.

Suddenly, a small bee flew out of one of the open buds in Blake's bouquet, stopping on the blonde's nose. Though surprised, she didn't react other than going cross-eyed to try and see what just landed on her. The former heiress and the Faunus suddenly held their breath in shock, only to simultaneously release it as the insect flew away, clearly uninterested.

Yang shot Blake a brazen look. "Did you put that in there to be funny?" She teased to her brunette girlfriend, who returned the look with an apologetic frown.

"I'm sorry. I swear, I didn't kno-"

She gasped when Yang moved forward and gave her a kiss on the neck, her words trailing off into an uncontrollable purr. Weiss could only blink at this, not sure what to say but ultimately decided to cough, drawing the other girls' attentions back to her as Yang pulled back. "Well then, I believe its Blake's turn now." She said, her voice having barely changed in tone.

"Well, then," the girl in question smiled, "You two have clearly outsmarted me because I don't think I hear a word about plants from either of you this year."

However, her amused expression faded as her lovers drew their bouquets out to reveal dozens of nightshades, causing the brunette to tense up.

"You, uh, do know that those flowers are poisonous, right?" She asked, searching the two pairs of shining eyes in front of her for any signs of delusions or dilation.

Weiss sighed. "Yes, Blake, we're quite aware of what flowers we bought."

"They're a harmless hybrid species." Yang stuck out her tongue. "I decided on them, since they fit your name so well, and made sure to find one that would surprise you in more ways than one. I'm not that stupid." She mocked, causing her girlfriend to relax as she took the wrapped flowers and admired them.

"Thank you, dear." She stood up, leaning over the table to deliver a kiss to the brawler's forehead. A huge grin split across Yang's face.

Meanwhile, still sitting with them, Weiss's eyebrow started twitching. Her smile went crooked as she tried to hide her frustration. "I suppose it's my turn, now?" She asked, a clear harshness in her tone this time as she gritted her teeth. "I can't say I can even guess what mine are…"

Yang and Blake shared an quick look before retrieving their gifts from the floor. The last bit of the former heiress's patience evaporated as they peeled away the paper for the final reveal of the white flowers.

Chrysanthemums. A symbol of NON-ROMANTIC ATTRACTION.

Weiss fumed. She fixed both of her dates with an icy glare, seeing amusement dancing behind their eyes as they held out the flowers she refused to grab.

She'd had enough. Watching the two shower each other with affection and then having THIS pulled on her was simply too much to bare. Had they been planning this? She wasn't even sure if they were teasing her anymore.

Her vision started getting blurry.

Burying her head in her hand, she swore several times under her breath before letting out a small sob, despite trying with all her might to stop it from coming out. Blake's ears picked up the sound and she dropped her bouquet on the table, rising to her feet and walking to her side to caress the former heiress's beautiful white hair while Yang mirrored her on Weiss's other side. At this point, Weiss's face was no longer in her hands, now simply lying down on the table, her arms covering her eyes.

"Weiss," the Faunus whispered in a sweet voice, no teasing tone present, "you know we both care about you more than anything else in the world. The meaning of the flowers isn't why we got them for you."

"Yeah," Yang picked up, twiddling with the former heiress's metal hair accessory, "you think that just because we got you friendship flowers, we don't love you? Like, did you forget our hot make-out session we had with you this morning?"

At this, she received a flick in the forehead from her other lover, who shot her a disapproving look that urged her to be polite.

Weiss's simply moaned in response. Then she mumbled something that not even Blake could pick up. Curious, the Faunus brought her head down closer to the resigned figure, angling her feline ear to try and pick up what the girl was saying. "What was that, darling?"

This time, Weiss raised her head, her eyes slightly glazed, and made a small sniffle. "Prove it, then." She said quietly.

Both Blake and Yang's faces lit up at this, both crouching down to bring a messy kiss to each of their girlfriend's cheeks. Weiss's eyes flew open and her face went stark red as she let an undignified squeak.

Satisfied that they'd shown their true affection, the blonde and the brunette drew back and returned to their seats. They both gave a sweet smile to the former heiress, whose gaze was bouncing between the two, her mouth still incapable of forming words.

"Say, Yang, I think we should get some flowers for Ruby this year as well. What do you say?" Blake managed over her own chuckling.

Yang returned the question with a massive smirk. "Sounds great. After all, we have a beautiful red Edel _weiss_ right here that would work perfectly."

Weiss didn't respond as the two let out adorable laughs. Instead, she fixed her eyes on the Chrysanthemums that had been moved into her lap during the twin kisses. She squeezed the blue orbs shut.

 _I swear, these two are going to be the death of me._

* * *

 **For those who are wondering, in this situation, the Tulips symbolize Yang's grace while the Belladonnas represent the truth Blake fights for. Of course, the Chrysanthemums aren't meant to be friendship here, but rather cheering up someone who feels sad, which Blake and Yang certainly managed to achieve. An Edelweiss would probably also work for Ruby's sense of adventure.**

 **But then again, who cares what the flowers mean when you have your two favorite people in the world enjoying the night with you?**


	2. Free Day (April 2018)

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, of which I am not a part of.**

 **From a small head-canon I sent to TexanRedRose, who expanded on the idea a bit. I decided to build off of it just a little bit more.**

 **April 10** **th** **: Free Day**

* * *

"Get it? BumbleSchnee? Because it's our na-"

"We get it, Yang."

Blake brought her hands up to her temples. She'd been mortified enough when the motorbike simply shared the name with her and Yang's team attack name, but now Weiss couldn't even look at the thing.

The two had always had a small yet endearing place in their heart for the blonde's puns. A lot of the time, they simply prompted a groan from her girlfriends but some moments were well-timed and left the duo sprawled over in uncontrollable laughter.

This was not one of those moments.

Yang decided to 'upgrade' Bumblebee to "BumbleSchnee", a horrendous play on her and Blake's combination move while incorporating in their tiny girlfriend's last name. It was less of an upgrade and more a shiny new paint job that included bright white stripes amongst the black and yellow whilst the ridiculous name was scripted in sparkling silver across the front.

Blake hoped, beyond reason, that she'd mixed up the date and that it was actually April Fool's Day. That this was just a simple prank, a fake coating that would be easily washed off with water. Because there was no way that she was ever going into town on what was essentially a motor-powered joke.

Weiss seemed to be on a similar line of thought, fixing the machine with a grimace of pure disgust. The petite woman had never really been a fan of such loud and incredibly fast forms of transportation (the Faunus could definitely agree with her on in terms of the noise issues) but it almost seemed like she couldn't accept the fact that the tangible pun was sitting right in front of her.

Blake looked up at Yang; the blonde's expression was completely unreadable. "You can't be serious." The Faunus deadpanned, her bow bunching up as her ears tried to lay flat against her head.

The brawler scowled as though she'd just been insulted. "Look, if we're all going to be equals in our relationship, our beautiful princess can't be excluded from our vehicle in any way."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, Yang…" Weiss drew up her finger before lowering it again and crossing her arms, "…oh, wait. No, I don't."

"I didn't even appreciate it being named after us BEFORE we started dating." Blake threw in.

"But I named it that before I even met you guys!" Yang countered.

"THEN WHY DID YOU CHANGE IT TO SOMETHING WORSE?!" Blake snarled back.

Yang scratched her head. She'd worked hard to try and show her appreciation for her girlfriends, yet all she was getting for her troubles was a matching blue and amber pair of glares.

 _These girls…_

Sighing, Yang walked around the other two girls and put a hand around each of their shoulders, neither girl willing to acknowledge her. "Okay, so _maybe_ I did something you two didn't like. Fine. What can I do to make it up to you as quickly as possible?" She fixed a small smile, rubbing Blake's exposed shoulder and lightly moving her hand to tease the fabric of Weiss's white bolero.

In truth, she was still annoyed at them for dissing her hobby, but it's not like she hadn't had fun simply doing the paint job. Plus, she cared about the two, so going another mile for them would certainly make _her_ feel better too.

Her girlfriends exchanged a look. Though Weiss had initially been furious at the over-the-top pun, her rage and embarrassment managed to fade at the apologetic tone in the blonde's words. There was nothing that suggested Yang had felt hurt by their comments, but something inside the Ice Queen still made her feel guilty for her previous actions, even if they were completely warranted. She huffed and began intertwining her fingers with those of the blonde.

"Well, I suppose we could forgive you for this little debacle. IF," She emphasized her point by jamming her finger into Yang's exposed stomach, causing the brawler to retract her arms to protect herself, "you don't pull something like this again without our approval."

Blake nodded in agreement, also feeling a bit sheepish as her bow drooped slightly. "That sounds fair. The next time you want to embarrass us by painting your gauntlets black and white and renaming them 'Frosty Night', please have the decency to tell us beforehand."

Yang simply blinked. "Wait, _next time_? As in, I don't have to get rid of BumbleSchnee?"

The monochromatic pair shared a long look, Blake flicking her gaze at the bike a few times and Weiss rolling her eyes before both girls nodded hesitantly.

The blonde released the duo and ran over to her motorcycle, embracing it like it was a person. "You hear that, girl? Weiss and Blake approve of you!" She looked back at the two expectantly. "Right?"

The Faunus nodded, her expression sour but otherwise neutral.

The heiress crossed her arms and looked at the door before she was lightly elbowed by the brunette. Rubbing her side, she sighed. "Yes, we approve of… it."

Yang raised an eyebrow at this. "I'm sorry. _BumbleSchnee_ didn't understand what you just said." She rubbed the side of the machine gently. "Would you mind repeating that for _BumbleSchnee_?"

Her girlfriends groaned and squeezed their eyes shut, their fists balled up at their hips. "Yes, we approve of _BumbleSchnee_." They both painfully declared.

Yang's smile shone brighter than the sun itself.

She wasted no time. "Okay, you two," she exclaimed, tossing them each a helmet (that Weiss fumbled to catch), "give me a minute and I'll drive you two to that bookstore you both love so much. As a thank you. First, let me install the side car."

"Not it."

Before Weiss could even open her mouth, Blake had already beaten her to it. Frustrated, she pouted at the brawler. "Yang Xiao Long, there is no way I'm letting you drive me into the city in a side car."

The mentioned girl simply returned the look with a massive smirk.

"Whatever you say, Princess."

* * *

Weiss did a wonderful job reminding her girlfriends of her impressive lung capacity. Her shrill scream was clear even through Yang's earplugs as they flew down the main Vale highway, weaving through honking traffic at speeds well in excess of regular laws, exposed hair blowing wildly in the wind.

"Yang, I am so sorry I said anything bad about your motorcycle. About BumbleSchnee. Now PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THE DUST IN REMNANT, PULL OVER OR AT LEAST SLOW DOWN!"

When her pleading only made the blonde rev up her bike, she let out a small whimper. Her arms squeezed against Yang's waist, her face buried deep in her girlfriend's golden mane.

Blake wrapped her arms around both girls and held on for dear life as well, her eyes wide with terror as her crazy girlfriend proceeded to reach speeds she'd never though a motorcycle could achieve, leaving her shaking like a leaf.

After contemplating doing a wheelie and deciding against it in the event Blake lost her death grip on them, Yang eventually felt that her revenge had been fully served and began to slowly apply the brake. As the Faunus regained consciousness, with Weiss's long gone shriek still ringing in her ears, she silently swore to never mock the machine now known as 'BumbleSchnee' again.

And honestly, if they weren't hurtling through traffic at 90 miles an hour, Weiss probably would have felt extremely comfortable being squeezed between her two girlfriends.

 _If they weren't hurtling through traffic at 90 miles an hour._

* * *

 **I honestly can't tell if I've been tormenting Weiss or spoiling her too much in this.**


	3. Privilege (April 2018)

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, of which I am not a part of.**

 **Slight warning: There's a little bit of swearing near the end. Though I think you guys are mature enough to handle it.**

 **April 11** **th** **: Privilege**

* * *

NO FAUNUS ALLOWED

The golden plaque stood out boldly against the dull brick column, showing no signs of the latter's years of wear and tear against Atlas's frigid climate. Recently polished, it seemed the only part of the exterior that had been paid any heed by the owner; even the 'open' sign on the door looked worn, the rusty nail heavily bent as the paper sign hanging on it flapped in the wind. The dark-haired girl simply rolled her amber eyes and pushed her way through the wooden plank door, bringing down the woolen hood of her white winter jacket to reveal her feline ears as she sheltered from the blizzard raging outside.

A woman in an apron, her grainy blonde hair cut short to her shoulders, stood up at the sound of a customer. Her smile did a one-eighty, however, when she saw the appendages atop the newcomer's head. Hazel eyes narrowing, she approached the entrant, her arms folded across her stomach. A small name tag on the right side of her chest acquainted her as 'Sandy'.

"I'm sorry, Miss." she hissed, her voice lacking any form of apology, "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Despite the small bout of disgust forming in her stomach, Blake simply smiled back and walked further into the store. Sandy grimaced and stalked after her, not even noticing two more customers enter the store behind her.

The store owner stopped behind the Faunus as her feline customer picked up a small loaf of Brittlewood bread and turned it over to inspect it. Sandy made a mental note to burn the product later after she got this beast out of her store. She cleared her throat, catching the brunette's attention as she whirled around towards the noise. "Madam, you aren't allowed in here."

Blake twitched her Faunus ears, secretly hoping the gesture would cause bile to rise in the other woman's throat for her to choke on. She put on a quizzical face, her voice deceivingly innocent. "Whatever do you mean? The sign outside said this establishment is open."

"I mean the plaque."

"Hmm, must have missed it. Maybe it's covered in snow? It is coming down pretty hard out there."

The owner's patience ran out. She yanked on the customer's arm, surprising her with its forcefulness and began pulling her back towards the entrance. "If you're so stupid that you can't even read a small sign, then I'll show you it mys-"

She immediately came to a halt, her path blocked by the two women who had entered only a moment ago. Sandy immediately put on her best grin and bowed to the guests, releasing her hold on the brunette's arm.

"Welcome to Sandy's Snacks and Sweets! How can I help you wonderful young ladies?" The edge to her tone vanished completely and the normally expected politeness of a steward took its place.

She brought her head back up and got a good look at her new customers. The larger girl had long, bright golden hair that put Sandy's own to shame, flowing down in an enormous mane that she briefly shook little bits of snow from. Her blood red eyes were also quite attractive, fire dancing within them that made her look strong and confident as she looked down with a stone-faced expression. Her long, brown Mantle-style trench coat looked shockingly form-fitting. Both hands were hidden under a pair of large, black gloves and some form of large bracelet seemed hidden under her left sleeve.

The smaller one was actually short enough for Sandy to look down on, though her figure was no less imposing. She was more lightly dressed than her partner, wearing a smaller pink jacket that seemed better suited for temperatures above freezing, with thick black tights reaching down from her rather short skirt. Her Schnee-like white ponytail suggested her as an Atlas native. Her crystal-like blue eyes were narrowed in an unblinking stare that froze the shop owner to the spot, without even seeming to try. A small pink scar ran perpendicular to her left eye, long since healed and seemed almost unnoticeable despite its contrast with the rest of her porcelain face.

Trying to avoid their gazes as courteously as possible, Sandy looked down towards her own feet, only for her blood to run cold when she saw the rapier sheathed on the shorter girl's waist.

 _Huntresses._

She gave another bow, much lower than the previous. Experienced huntsman tended to prefer premium food and service. That meant she'd need to be on their best side if she wanted them to stay. Flattery and humulity of a severe degree was definitely in order.

The Faunus girl, however, still posed a problem.

If the white-haired girl was indeed Atlesian, there was a very high chance she'd never accept being in the same store as one of them. Sandy looked over her shoulder to spot the feline girl sniffing a blue-frosting cupcake. She quickly noticed the gaze and returned a small wave and a smirk.

 _That means I have to get HER out of here as soon as possible._

Turning back to the pair, she bowed for a third time and gave an innocent apology. "I'm terribly sorry, I'll be right with you. There's something that requires my immediate attention."

The duo exchanged a glance, though their blank expressions remained otherwise unchanged.

Taking this as approval, Sandy turned back and marched off to the shelves filled with large rolls that her intruder was now examining. Only a few steps from the Faunus, she reached out her arm to grip her right shoulder…

…only to slip as her leg came out from under her and fall smack on the floor.

The owner groaned as she clutched the knee that had hit the ground, balling up as the black-haired creature moved on, completely ignoring the moaning woman despite the flicking of her upper ears.

Sandy growled under her breath.

 _That couldn't of been anyone's fault but hers. She didn't even pretend to be surprised, she just walked off. What an awful cretin!_

Suddenly, the light above her head was blocked by a figure. The smaller huntress from before offered her a hand, which she hesitantly took. The blue orbs sparkled with amusement, even with the gravel hidden within her voice. "Are you alright?"

In spite of her blush at the foolish display she'd shown to the respectable customers, Sandy seethed. That Faunus KNEW what she was doing. KNEW that she was making her look bad in front of such important customers. All while breaking the golden rule adorning the front of her store simply with her presence.

"Yes, um, I'm fine. Thank you kindly." She closed her eyes as shame took hold. These fine young ladies were here for food, not to watch her stumble about! Though she didn't want to give the beast the satisfaction of getting away with this, she had to handle these customers here and now.

"Might I know what you two are looking for? Perhaps I can offer a recommendation to you of something, and at half price for wasting your time with my antics." She offered, cursing under her breath.

 _These are the customers that I should be making MORE money from, not less! If I can impress them, though, perhaps they'll come back again._

Neither girl responded, though they both slightly shuffled, the white-haired girl lightly spinning the revolver within her sword.

 _All of this, just because of that STUPI-_

"Um, excuse me. Ma'am?"

Sandy spun around, her face red from rage.

 _THIS DAMN PEST COMES INTO MY STORE, MAKES A FOOL OF ME IN FRONT OF HIGH-VALUE CUSTOMERS AND NOW SHE HAS THE NERVE TO ASK ME-_

Her green eyes flew open. Smoke was rising from the kitchen.

The store owner bolted past the Faunus, nearly pushing her over in frustration as she threw open the door.

The main oven was spewing out fire.

Coughing wildly, she waved her hands to try and find some clean air as she rushed over to the fire extinguisher. Less than a minute later, the fire was out and the cake, which was expected to finish over an hour from now, lay charred in the middle of the foaming oven.

 _WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?! THIS HAS TO BE THAT DAMN FAUNUS'S FAULT! IS HER SEMBLANCE BAD LUCK OR SOMETHING?! JUST HAVING HER INSIDE THIS STORE IS ENOUGH TO-_

 ***CRASH***

Throwing open the door, the dirty-blonde-haired woman was hit by a blast of cold air.

The main window in the front of her shop was shattered, allowing the harsh wind to blow wildly through the shelved isles. None of the three customers seemed to even notice the massive change in temperature; in fact, the Faunus was admiring colored macaroons under a glass case at the counter.

The blood vessels in Sandy's head practically popped.

"YOU!"

She threw out a finger at the brunette, who looked around before returning the gaze with a look of slight irritation. Blake pointed her own finger at her head, pretending as if she was unsure of the true target of the shout. She flexed her ears with annoyance and arched an eyebrow. "Me?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY STORE! TAKE YOUR STUPID EARS AND YOUR STUPID BLACK CAT-BAD LUCK SEMBLANCE AND STOP TORMENTING ME WHILE I'M TRYING TO DO MY JOB! YOU DAMN FAUNUS ARE ALWAYS END UP-"

" _Ahem._ "

Sandy cut off her words as the two huntresses stepped between the two. She drew in her breath, doing her best to regain her composure after the sudden outburst. She managed a crooked smile as she set her sight on the two women, a light breeze blowing their hair as their expressions suggested complete and utter disapproval.

Weiss turned around to Blake and gave a warm smile. "Sorry, love. Keep looking around. Yang and I will handle this."

The Faunus girl nodded back, resuming her investigation of the counter-top items. She brushed her long hair back, exposing Gambol Shroud for a second.

Yang rolled her sleeves up, revealing Ember Celica's left gauntlet and her metal arm. She smashed her synthetic limb down on the counter-top of the register, cracking the marble with little effort.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen someone's skin go from crimson red to pale white so quickly.

"Listen up, lady. That 'damn Faunus' over there is our _GIRLFRIEND_." The large girl laced the whispered word harshly so there was no misunderstanding what she said and meant by it. "And we really don't appreciate you screaming at her like a complete nutcase."

Weiss took Myrtenaster out of its holster and sent the tip on the ground, a fiery glyph erupting behind her in the shape of the Schnee family's snowflake crest.

"So if you truly feel as though we are still valuable customers, then I suggest you shut your damn mouth and make it up to her. Unless you'd prefer I set this store on fire a _second_ time."

Blake's ears perked as she picked up another loaf of bread, a small blush and a content grin breaking out on her face at her lovers' words.

The owner did nothing but shake her head back and forth, her face set in pure terror.

Eventually, Yang left Weiss to watch the owner whilst she and Blake bring the three bags worth of the food to the counter.

The trio didn't have to pay a single lien.

They soon left the ruined bakery, marching back, with Blake at the front, through the now-lightening snow to the Atlas Academy, where their group was staying with Headmaster Ironwood.

Weiss bumped Yang's arm with her shoulder, a smirk across her face. "Did you _really_ have to shatter the window? I swear, we would've frozen to death in there if the storm hadn't let up." She teased.

Yang replied to the leering look with one of her own. "Says the girl who almost set the store on fire. _Twice_. That probably would have warmed us up."

The former heiress huffed. "Well, she deserved it. No one, no matter how privileged they may act, gets to talk to our princess like that. Not on my watch."

The blonde girl simply stuck her tongue out at the shorter girl's slight hypocrisy.

Blake chuckled and slowed down to move between the two, brushing their shoulders since their hands were already full with the bags.

"Well, I know one thing for sure." She lavished.

"I feel so privileged to have two absolutely wonderful girlfriends."

* * *

 **Sorry if I ruined any OCs named Sandy; I literally just picked a random color that sounded like a name.**

 **I'm also really bad at thinking up store names, in case you haven't noticed.**

 **Note: The 'Princess' nickname has moved from Weiss to Blake here because the trio learned that Weiss has been disinherited by her father and that Blake is the heir to the Chiefdom of Menagerie.**


	4. Enemies (April 2018)

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, of which I am not a part of.**

 **April 12** **th** **: Enemies**

* * *

Metal echoed through the carriage as the trio landed.

Yang cracked her shoulders before stretching her arms over her head. "I guess this is what we 'trained' for."

Neither of the other two felt the need to dignify the pun with a response.

Weiss wiped off her skirt before quickly grabbing the dust cartridge she'd prepared the night before from her holster next to Myrtenaster and tossing it over to Blake. "Here. This should help you."

The brunette smiled as she caught the gift, quickly loading it into Gambol Shroud's pistol hilt.

Ready to move out, the three girls started to run forward, only to find that their path was blocked by a small figure leaping down from the ceiling.

Neo smirked as she stood up, a pink umbrella in hand.

Yang took a step forward, cocking Ember Celica's shotgun rounds whilst her allies grabbed for their weapons. "You two go on ahead. _This one's mine._ "

The blonde hadn't forgotten their last fight with Torchwick only a week or so ago. _All because of that damn midget…_

The ice-cream colored henchman had made a fool out of her not once, but twice. If either of her shots had hit, that criminal would probably be locked behind bars right now and they wouldn't be stuck on an underground runaway train trying to stop him from leading thousands of Grimm into the heart of Vale instead of relaxing on a simpler mission (though she had to admit, she could certainly see Doctor Oobleck in a much better light after this one.)

In short, she wanted revenge.

Neither Blake nor Weiss acknowledged this command, instead sprinting straight forwards as Yang moved to a fighting stance.

Neo brought up her weapon, only to flip backwards as a long-ranged shotgun blast hit the spot she'd been in a second before. As she landed back on two feet, she took a more defensive crouch, bringing up the handle of her parasol to deflect two strikes from a katana and rapier. Though slightly stunned, she easily threw the pair back, skidding towards their teammate.

Yang's expression quickly turned from shock to fury as she looked between the Faunus and the heiress. "What are you guys doing? I can handle her on my own!" She shouted, her words edged sharply as her hair caught fire and her purple eyes turned blood red. "You guys need to get up front and stop the train!"

Blake looked back over her shoulder, meeting the heated glare with a neutral expression. "Your orders don't surpass Oobleck's or Ruby's, Yang. Plus, if you can handle it on your own, then having two allies fighting alongside you should make it a cakewalk."

Weiss nodded as she righted herself. "Besides, we've barely seen her fight for a minute before this. For all we know, she could be an experienced huntsman."

At this, the three looked back at Neo, who was slowly strolling forwards with an excited grin plastered on her face. She blinked, her eyes switching color before launching forwards at the trio.

Weiss reacted quickly as she set out a black glyph in the girl's path. Their enemy altered her footing and suddenly shot right towards the white-haired girl, her bladed umbrella extended out in front of her. Blake leaped to her teammate's side, grabbing the smaller girl by the waist and shoving her slightly out of the path (which elicited a small 'hey!' from her teammate) as her weapon's sheath deflected the steel point at the end of the parasol.

In a flash, Yang appeared on the other side of their opponent, one fist hooking out to strike the multi-color-haired girl right in the face. Neo pulled herself closer to the ground, the pink and black strands of her hair being caught by the punch as she rolled under the strike. Blinking again, the hetero-chromatic woman swing around and easily dodged several flurries of strikes from the blonde, knocking one final punch away with the back of her hand and delivering a kick right to the brawler's stomach, sending her stumbling back towards the other two.

Neo just about dodged a blast of dust from Weiss's weapon that struck behind her, flash stepping in a semi-circle around the three as Yang and Blake let loose with a hail of gunfire along her trail.

She grinned as Yang shot herself forward with her gauntlets, jumping directly over the girl with a hand on her shoulder, but before she could deliver a retaliatory strike with her foot, she pushed off the larger girl's back as Myrtenaster swung through the air, teleporting again to dodge another slice from a sheathed Gambol Shroud.

Landing back on all fours, Neo started to sweat.

None of WBY let up as Blake and Yang were launched forward by a pair of glyphs. The blonde shot off three long-ranged blasts as the brunette threw her gun with a whipping ribbon forward.

Their enemy ducked under the flying pistol and sidestepped one of the explosive rounds. Sprinting forward, she rolled between the brawler's legs as she tried to fire a blast directly downwards. She made a break directly for the Faunus girl, smacking the returning scythe with the back of her hand and a flip of her eyes as she made a rounding kick forward.

Neo made contact with Blake, only to find the figure she hit was made of ice. Her foot having lost all momentum with the strike, she was met with a black glyph, throwing her back in the direction she'd just charged in from and just barely avoiding an uppercut strike from Weiss's rapier. She managed to flip out of the way of another blast from Ember Celica, landing and teleporting back to dodge yet another strike from her original target.

Gritting her teeth, Neo made a feint to the left, easily dodging the sword's intended path, grabbing the brunette by the shoulder and throwing her at the ceiling. As their acrobatic opponent deflected another strike forward from Weiss, Blake quickly recovered and landed upside down on the surface, lobbing back her bound gun and firing its recoil.

The tiny girl was struck in the shoulder and hissed out in pain, pushing herself back and flipping as she opened her umbrella to block several close-range punches from the blonde's gauntlets.

As she whirled back, her feet met a large block of ice in midair and she made a split-second decision to try and dive through the blonde's legs again, only to receive a kick to the side of the head that sent her flying down the metal car. Shaken, she had only just landed when she had to block a fire-dust-filled thrust from the white-haired girl's sword as she brought up her parasol to defend herself, only for Weiss to pull her Faunus ally forward with a ribbon wrapped in her hand, sending Blake's own foot straight into Neo's face.

Neo rolled over several times before landing face down on the ground. This time, she didn't move to get up.

Staring down at the limp body for a few more seconds to confirm she was down and out, Yang felt a twinge of satisfaction as her eyes faded back to lilac. Sharing a grateful look with her two teammates, she signaled for them to continue forward.

* * *

Several cars ahead, the trio once again stopped as they hear the sound of an engine revving up.

Throwing one last look over her shoulder to ensure that Neo hadn't followed them, Weiss fell into her combat stance as Yang and Blake took up positions on either side of her.

Above the sound of the loud motor and scrapping metal, the three heard a disturbingly wicked chuckle. Out of the doorway on the far end of the train car emerged a looming figure, his face hidden by a White Fang mask and wielding a huge chainsaw. His voice was laced with sadistic joy. " _Finally_. I always dreamed of the day I got to kill a Schnee."

"Yeah, well, _keep dreaming_!" Yang shrieked, shooting off a volley of blasts at the larger foe, who swung methodically to ricochet all of the incoming rounds off the angled surface of the long bar. Blake circled low and wide, throwing her gun-scythe around their enemy's feet, tangling him up and immobilizing him.

Barely flinching, the lieutenant kicked off the fabric with ease, charging forward at the other two. Weiss quickly set up a glyph under her feet and shot herself forward to intercept, glancing Myrtenaster off the edge of the monster of a weapon with several elegant strikes. She easily met each attempt at maneuvering the clunky tool with grace. One last strike threw the chainsaw far to the left before the heiress ducked down as Yang launched over her to deliver a punch directly to their opponent's chest, causing him to give ground.

Pain shot through him as he lost his balance to a blow on the back of his legs from the circling Faunus girl, crashing to the ground as Weiss shot up and launched herself back down off an aerial glyph, bringing forward her rapier in a spearing movement as it glowed with white runes along the blade.

Just barely dodging out of the way, he was subsequently knocked back from a blast as the sword struck the ground. The lieutenant only just managed to return to a stable stance and threw forward his blade in rage, his strike deflecting off an earthen clone of Blake before being hit by another long-range blast directly in the face. He stumbled back once more, clutching his mask to ensure it stayed on.

Holding Myrtenaster straight up, Weiss summoned three haste glyphs beneath herself and her allies. Then, she quickly pointed her fingers forward, around a dozen white glyphs forming in the air around their enormous foe. Sparing no time, all three lunged forward, each landing a continuous string of strikes as shadow clones danced through the air alongside fiery punches and thin swings of a saber.

Even as he realized he was going down, the lieutenant made one last strike with his chainsaw, trying to catch one of them in an effort to throw them out of the pattern. He sneered in blood-lust as his blade caught on something only to realize too late that it was a burning clone that blew him off his feet completely.

Hitting the ground with a thud, the White Fang member stayed lying there, completely knocked out.

As the three returned to the ground, Weiss dropped her hands to her knees, struggling to stay standing after the over-exertion of her Semblance. Hands rubbed her shoulders, causing her to look up to see Yang and Blake with huge smiles across their faces. The white-haired teammate let out a confused cry as her arms were drawn over her teammates, the blonde patting the back of her head as she and the Faunus dragged the smaller girl through the remaining cars of the train.

* * *

Roman grumbled as he looked at his watch, mumbling impatiently as he tapped the device with his finger. _They should already be here by now. Is this thing broken or something? If they don't get here in the next few minutes, I'll need to…_

The sound of a glyph activating drew his attention to the door, as a red Schnee symbol formed on the other side of the glass. The criminal mastermind laughed, twirling his cane over his shoulder. He could easily handle the Ice Queen on his own.

The door blew off its hinges with a loud explosion, the smoke flying into the room and causing Torchwick to cough and wave his hand frantically to disperse it. Grinning manically as it cleared, his face suddenly fell with horror as three figures emerged, each looking confident and ready for a hat trick of a victory.

Roman blinked. He opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then he got down on his knees and threw his hands up into the air.

"I surrender."

* * *

 **I was jumping between this idea and a post-Volume 5 episode on an airship to Atlas with the three discussing their personal enemies like Adam, Raven and Jacques (and how the others want to help kick their butts) but eventually decided that I could use that idea later.**

 **This one works better as a one-shot, anyway.**


	5. Three of a Kind (April 2018)

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, of which I am not a part of.**

 **April 13** **th** **: Three of a Kind**

* * *

Honestly, Yang had expected to be lying in bed with her girlfriends later that evening, so their current positions weren't entirely unwarranted.

The two strong grips on the wrist of her left hand, which was still clutching the bottle of grey hair dye, however, were certainly a surprise.

Above, two clearly displeased glares stared back at her, her own eyes wide open and sporting a considerable amount of bewilderment. Occasionally, the amber and icy orbs would stray towards the vast sea of locks spread out across the mattress (thankfully, still blonde; they'd caught her before she'd even gotten to the bathroom sink) before snapping back to the lilac pools, all four sparkling circles expressing frustration blended together with a hint of unspoken concern.

"What in the name of Oum do you think you're doing, Yang?!" Weiss's tone was far more stressed than her usual playful chiding, emphasized by the iron grip coming from the feather-light girl. "I'm fairly certain women tend to dye their hair BECAUSE it starts turning grey naturally, not the other way around!"

"Yang. Answer us. What's this all about?" Blake's tone was less severe, but carried the same weight as her princess's. If she bit her lip back any further, one of her fangs would be showing. Normally, such a display would excite the blonde, but right now the possibility did nothing but redouble her nervousness as the restrained brawler did everything in her power to avoid looking up at the twin scowls.

"Well, uh…" As she started slowly, she suddenly used all her strength to try and push the two girls off of her and bolt towards the bathroom door, hoping to lock herself in whilst ignoring the undoubtedly constant string of insults that the duo likely had prepared. It was all for naught, however, as she barely made it a few inches off the bed before her girlfriends pushed back with insurmountable force that forced the blonde back onto the sheets, struggling desperately and eyes displaying fear of what was now completely permissible berating.

Weiss squeezed her eyes shut, using as much of her strength as she could summon, along with a few well-placed glyphs, to keep the clutched hand down with Blake's help. Her other hand held the Faunus's left arm, reinforcing the hold on the other limb that only allowed movement from the two wildly kicking legs off the side of the bed. None of the desperate strikes were even glancing at their current angle.

The snow-haired girl tried another approach, scrunching up her face as she willed herself to calm down. "Yang, _why_ are you trying to dye your hair grey?"

The blonde whimpered slightly at her own vulnerability. "I'm sorr-" she choked on the word and tried to continue, "I'm sorry, I-I just want to be like you two. It's not fair for you guys to leave me out."

This caused the brunette to raise her eyebrow. "You… want to dye your hair because it's too colorful?"

Okay, so out loud, it sounded a lot stupider than she'd thought.

Yang closed her eyes for a second and sighed. She wouldn't expect them to understand. Heck, she didn't really get it herself.

That wasn't going to stop her, though.

"I-it's not… just… look, girls." She pleaded. "This is my decision, and you two aren't going to stop me, no matter how much you try to talk me out of it."

Yang wriggled once more, making absolutely no ground whatever. The two women pinning her exchanged glances. If this was a joke, the brawler was certainly going farther than she really needed to.

The heiress moved to put her full body weight (which, admittedly, wasn't much compared to Yang) on top of the arm that was gripping the dangerous weapon. Blake moved to secure her other limb, wrapping a leg around the blonde's own as the duo managed to fully pin the blonde in a more comfortable, yet no less unyielding, manner.

No matter how much power she put into her movements, Yang couldn't even shift an inch in the bonds. After a few more seconds, she gave up completely, sinking into the material and muttering angrily under her breath.

"I guess the two of us managed to make you stop after all, even without words." Making sure to keep her grip on the arm, Weiss moved her head up to the side of the larger girl's own and licked her ear, causing the pinned girl to shriek. "Are you ready to give us a full explanation yet, or are we going to have to torment you into submission?"

Keeping up the grapple, Blake managed to sneak her hand behind Yang's knee, brushing the spot lightly with her fingernails. The blonde bit her lip as she resisted the impulse to move under the trifling touch. But when another hand from her Snow Angel began pinching the edge of her shirt, just above her bra, she yelped.

"OKAY, OKAY, I GET IT! I'LL TALK!" She cried out, causing her girlfriends to freeze in place and looked up into the purple eyes expectantly.

"Yes. I wanted to make myself less colorful to match you two. I mean, don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with your guys' themes but…" Yang trailed off, searching desperately for a way to appease her teasing mistresses. "I want to match. I want us to be similar. It's like a complex or something, I don't know. My blonde hair just seems to mess with our style. PLEASE don't be mad."

The monochromatic pair's eyes met once again before returning their gazes to their pinned lover. Suddenly, the hands moved down to her body again and the brawler tensed up as she prepared for another bout of tickling, only to breathe in as fingers ran through her blonde mane, gently caressing the strands and pressing little kisses into them.

"Yang, you're fine." Amber eyes locked with lilac. Blake's expression was tender as she began to smile for the first time since she'd entered the room. "We love your hair. You don't need to change it just because you think you don't match us."

She received a pout in response, which their other girlfriend noticed. "I don't think she believes us, Blake. Looks like we need to prove it to her." The heiress said in her most seductive tone. " _Physically_."

Despite trying to retain her train of thought, Yang was soon reduced to wriggling weakly under the relentless assault of chaste affection. She gritted her teeth to try and suppress a moan but released it as she received two twin kisses on either side of her collarbone.

"B-but-"

"YANG."

The words in the blonde's mouth vanished immediately at the sound of her name.

"Of course we aren't all going to match all the time; we're different people. And that's what makes it even better. Just because your hair is golden instead of black or white doesn't mean we love you any less."

She removed her black bow and twitched her feline ears.

"I like being different from you two; it lets me appreciate myself just as you guys appreciate me. And of course, let's not forget that one of us doesn't quite reach as high off the ground as the other two."

The heiress gave the Faunus a betrayed glare, who stuck out her tongue in response.

At this point, any remaining pressure on Yang's wrists disappeared entirely. Despite this, the grey bottle had rolled off the bed onto the floor and the released limbs sought out her assailants, pulling them closer to her and each other as nails tugged, without force, at the base of the strands along her scalp.

One hand on the back of the Atlesian girl's head, Yang brought the ponytail to her mouth and kissed it, receiving a giggle from her tiny lover. She did the same to the brunette's black locks before the brawler's slightly happier look fell.

"I'm sorry, guys, I just…" She looked back at the questioning stares, forcing the lump in her throat back down as tears threatened to break out from her gazed eyes. "I just can't. I want to do this too badly. Please try to understand."

Moving forward and putting a hand on her chest, Blake drew the larger girl into a light kiss. A few seconds after the brunette drew back, Weiss crawled forward as well. Expecting another peck, Yang stifled a sputter as a hard nail dug into her cheek, not enough to break skin but enough to cause a bit of pain.

"You _d-_ _dolt_."

The heiress rarely used that word ever anymore, yet she meant it fully every time she did. Utilized when another teammate was acting _especially_ foolish, it was still surprising for her to address anyone but Ruby with it. The fact that she was receiving it almost always meant that one of her pranks had gone too far. This whole situation wasn't meant to be a joke, of course, though that probably just made it worse.

Yet, the word came out hitched and stunted, as if Weiss was already sobbing uncontrollably. She forced the rest out anyway.

"Y-you're s-seriously freaking out over s-something this stupid? We L-LOVE your golden l-locks! A-and even if t-they were to disappear tomorrow, w-we'd still love you. But t-this isn't something you s-should be taking l-lightly. You s-shouldn't change y-yourself j-just because y-you think you don't f-fit in with us. If you r-really w-want to dye your h-hair g-grey, f-fine, but just k-know that it's g-gonna to make u-us r-really u-u-upset."

Weiss knew she was being selfish. More selfish than usual.

That didn't stop the waterworks from coming.

All previous resistance faded completely as Yang enveloped her Ice Queen in a warm embrace, both of them using all their might to try and fail to keep their breathing calm, the tears already breaking free. Blake's arms wrapped around the brawler's broad shoulders, her fingers playing with both blonde and white hair as she could naught but watch the two break down, nothing at her disposal to heal them as her ears flattened against her head and her own vision blurred as well.

After a few minutes, the blonde's desire to keep her lover happy finally won out. She had to do _something_ to stop the tears. She managed to steadily croak out her words. "O-okay." She caught her breath again. "Okay. I promise I won't do it."

 _Please stop crying, Weiss._ She pleaded silently.

Less than a second after the words left her mouth, a pair of lips crashed into it. Lilac eyes squeezed shut as the brawler deepened the kiss and brought her hands to the princess's flushed face, trying to wipe away the small droplets. She heard a small whimper but she wasn't sure which one of them made it. She felt another kiss brush against the back of her neck and shivered as something wet touched against the skin, almost certainly another tear as she strained to hear Blake's ragged murmuring.

It felt like an hour passed before the brunette moved over her body to reach their smaller girlfriend, planting a kiss on the heiress's dried cheek.

"You're a real crybaby, you know that Weiss?" Blake sniffed as her smaller lover let out a huff.

Yang responded for her by smacking the Faunus's hand lightly. "You don't get to say that. Unless that was sweat I felt on my back?"

The brunette's only response was an embarrassed blush before nuzzling into her shoulder.

The three finally managed to calm down for real and wrapped their arms around each other. Soon, they were slowly drifting off to the slowing rhythm of their heartbeats and a quiet, rumbling purr coming from the Faunus girl.

Still on the floor, the bottle of grey hair dye lay long forgotten as Yang's two girlfriends strung their fingers smoothly through golden locks, more than content with its bright color.

They were three of a kind, no matter what anyone else thought.

* * *

 **I do seem to make Weiss cry a lot, don't I? Though that does tend to happen when a major theme of your character is 'loneliness.'**


	6. Light and Dark (April 2018)

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, of which I am not a part of.**

 **5,000+ word chapter today. Enjoy!**

 **April 14** **th** **: Light and Dark**

* * *

Drifting white stuck against blackened trunks. The air was foggy and thick with dusting snowflakes as the wind ripped through the tree-line.

Curled up and guarded from the brisk air within the roots of one of the mighty oaks sat the autumn goddess, hugging her knees to her chest.

Blake always hated this season. It was simply too cold. Her silky ears burned in the frigid breeze as she sighed, breathe rising into the leafless canopy. The lack of cover made her feel exposed as she grumbled at her misfortune.

 _I hate this. I hate this so, so much._

 _If only I could have made it further south this year…_

She hung her head and sighed again. _A dark goddess! How could it have come to this?! To suffer this misfortune for all eternity… What did I do to deserve this?!_

… _no, I know perfectly well what I did…_

Suddenly, feline ears pricked up at the sudden sound of shuffling snow. An audible huff made Blake turn her head, looking around the base of her claimed tree to see another being coming in her direction.

Drawing back into her small shelter, Blake hid amongst the shadows of the wood, only amber eyes visible in the darkness. She held the air in her lungs as two feet kicked past, only for her to jolt as the figure hit a root and plunged down into the snow.

The other girl managed to push herself up, muttering something inaudible as she shook flakes from her already-white hair. She let out an exasperated sigh, only to open her azure eyes and let out a shriek, stumbling back. Crows scattered overhead at the sound.

Pointing a finger directly at Blake's face, the woman's words were disorganized, her voice shaking with fear. "W-w-what are you- I- w-who?!"

"No! No, please. Don't shout. Here, let me-" The black-haired goddess instinctively extended out an arm towards the fallen girl, trying to make herself as non-threatening as someone who had just stalked out of the shadows possibly could.

As the hand was offered, the unknown figure put her accusing digit down, her terrified expression slowly morphing into a confused look before raising her eyebrows in amazement.

The being in front of her was inhumanly gorgeous. Her hair was woven into small, onyx waves that danced down towards her back. Her amber gaze sparkled even as she pulled herself along the ground, her posture apologetic and careful. The small appendages on her head, quite frankly, only seemed to confirm her suspicions.

It seemed that the rumors were true. A forest spirit had become the fall goddess.

"You're… the autumn protector, aren't you?"

Blake immediately pulled back towards the roots, eyes wide and as terrified as those of her accuser's just a moment ago.

 _Run. Worry about the snow later. RUN._

She tried to make a break for it, only for her arm to be caught in a grip that she failed to struggle out of.

"Wait! Please, I'm… I've been looking for you. I was asked to seek you out."

Those words made the deity freeze, strength leaving her body. She turned back to the other girl timidly. "There… was a summoning?"

Now that she got a look at the woman, she realized that this was no ordinary messenger. She wasn't dealing with a simple servant of the gods; the person holding onto her was immortal, just like her. Studying the icy features closely, Blake could already guess what she was dealing with before the words even left their mouth.

"My name is Weiss. I'm the new winter protector. I was asked by the summer goddess to come out to these woods and find you. Apparently," her voice suddenly shifted towards a more annoyed tone, "your refusal to show up for your very first role as the seasonal protector caused this years' crops to fail. Yang wants to find out what exactly you've been doing when you were supposed to helping the people who worship us!"

The incriminating tone set the brunette's hair bristling. She shot a glare over her shoulder that was thoroughly returned. The deity standing before her couldn't be much older than herself, but none of that mattered. She was caught.

 _To think, if I'd made it a little further, I might have been free from_ …

If she really was the winter goddess, Weiss undoubtedly held the seasonal power at the moment, which meant that running or fighting simply weren't options, whether or not the forest was her domain.

But she wasn't going back. She couldn't. Thus, Blake opted for a more diplomatic approach.

"Perhaps I could discuss the incident with you? You could go back early and tell Miss Yang what happened. I promise to follow when spring arrives; I'll die outside my lands in the snow."

All she got back was a dumbfounded expression. "You're joking. You don't _actually_ think I'm stupid enough to believe that you'll just come back without me?"

Blake's feline ears flattened against her head as she squeezed her eyes shut. It seemed that 'new' didn't necessarily mean 'foolish'.

 _Well, it was worth a shot_.

"I guess it can't be helped. I'll stay here with you until winter ends."

Golden eyes flew open as Blake gave Weiss a bewildered expression. "You can't be serious…"

The snow-haired girl looked back, her face unmoved. "If you're too afraid of a little frost, I'm not going to force you. I can't just leave you here alone, though. So, I'll stay." She stomped her foot, as though this would emphasize her point.

Under her breath, she whispered to herself. " _It's not like I'd hate to spend the months with such a beautiful goddess."_

Blake's ears twitched in shock as she felt heat crawl up her face, looking away in an attempt to hide her blush. While she hadn't heard the girl's mumbles before, she'd DEFINITELY heard that.

Setting up a stone façade on her face, the autumn goddess led her guest into her spot under the trunk of her tree.

Whilst three months might seem like an eternity for a human, immortals could easily pass by weeks as though they were hours. Soon, Weiss was laughing as they sat together, telling lighthearted stories of the darkened woman's past. She returned the hospitality with her own tales.

It wasn't long before Blake became quite grateful for the company.

Yet, as soon as the words passed from her guest's lips…

"So… what happened? Why are you-?"

"I DON'T-" She cut off her yell, though Weiss was already reeling back. "I- don't want to talk about it. Not now."

That was a bold-faced lie and she knew it. It wasn't something she'd _ever_ want to talk about. Why she'd become a dark goddess. Why she was now the autumn protector. She'd carry it with her until time itself unraveled or she was destroyed by a more powerful being or some other cruel fate that could bring about the end of an immortal.

It was simply a failure that she couldn't forgive herself for.

No more issues surfaced, though, and soon Weiss couldn't stop thinking of her new friend as they spent every day together. _Blake, the gorgeous autumn protector._ The words simply seemed to flow together in her mind. She felt her frigid posture melt away whenever they stood together in the forest. Whenever their shoulders would brush, her cheeks lit up pink.

That winter ended up being milder than the previous ones, as Weiss performed her seasonal duties with enthusiasm that she'd never remembered possessing before.

Blake soon realized that she was falling for Weiss as well. She'd found herself tracing every movement of the winter goddess's graceful posture, listening cheerfully to the songs that the bright deity would sing into the brisk morning air, to settle the harshest of the blizzards that season had to offer. Soon, she couldn't deny it to herself any longer: She wanted to know if those small lips tasted as fresh as morning frost. And so, as the snow began to subdue, Blake brought them to her own.

It seemed they did. She purred, which made the girl in her arms giggle.

The dark goddess felt, for the first time, that she could come to love this cold and bitter season.

* * *

Before long, water began to drip from the overhead branches and leaf buds began to form on the ends of twigs. Despite the lovely time she'd had, Weiss pulled Blake through the gap between the tree's roots and turned back to her, love-struck yet still determined.

"Come now. Even if you do not wish to, we must return. I must pass on the seasonal power to the spring goddess, Ruby, and you must explain yourself to the summer goddess, Yang."

The dark goddess knew this. She had certainly wished to leave this land, to fade into ancient legend, yet she also didn't want to leave the Snow Angel she'd grown so fond of. It felt like leaving now would only make her existence bleak and meaningless without this wonderful being showering her with affection.

…even if she felt she didn't deserve such a joyful fate.

Still, without resistance, she followed Weiss back to the temple, the ancient site in their lands that the four seasonal goddesses were supposed to share equally.

Stones carved millennia ago lay tattered along the mossy brick floor. Several large morals, depicting the first four protectors and their followers, rose up towards the collapsed roof, each picture marred by the uncountable number of seasons that had gone by.

As they approached the large table in the middle of the hall, Blake spotted two figures in flowing dresses. Weiss ran ahead and intertwined her hands with those of the shorter, red-haired girl.

"And it is onto you I pass this ancient power, to protect the people of this land and to uphold the balance and order that sets it apart from the untamed wilderness that surrounds it. May you treat those who inhabit these lands with mercy and kindness as they pass through the ages, undaunted by the challenges that they may face."

A silver glow grew from her heart and surrounded her, before extending to the spring goddess and engulfing her as well, shrinking until it only shone from the other girl's chest.

As Ruby opened her eyes, she beamed at her friend. "Weiss, last season was absolutely wonderful! You did an incredible job as the new winter goddess! I'm so proud of you!" She threw her hands around the white-haired girl.

Though sputtering at the initial contact, the snow-colored goddess eventually returned the hug with a small smile. "Well, that should be obvious." She said confidently. "I'm older than you after all; if you've handled it plenty of times before, I certainly can."

Blake felt a knot of jealousy form in her stomach that she quickly forced down. Instead, she took in the sight with awe. Ruby's skin radiated with the happiness and energy of the newly-transferred power, whilst Weiss still looked as stunning as she had all winter. The act itself was a sight to behold.

 _It certainly seems a lot happier than…_

Darker thoughts vanished instantly as a large, blonde figure approached her. Blake felt many emotions pass through her as the girl stood in front of her, sun shining along her outline as she smirked.

The autumn goddess gulped. _T-this is the summer protector?_

She quickly scanned the other girl's body, starlit eyes taking every little detail of the woman in front of her. The golden strands of her hair. The lilac pools that stared back into her. The full curves of her…

As soon as Blake realized what she was doing, however, she tried (and failed) to tear her gaze away and flushed hard under the eyes of the one who would be punishing her.

"Blake," Weiss said, coming over with the newly-empowered spring protector, "this is Yang, the summer goddess and Ruby's older sister. She's the one who asks me to… find…" Her words quickly faded as she followed the former's look to the latter, her face suddenly scrunching up into a scowl.

The blonde girl let out a laugh that sent the brunette's heart fluttering. She took a step forwards and bent down a little to bring their eyes to the same level. Tilting her head, the goddess searched through her expression. "So, you're the troublemaker who didn't show up for last autumn." She smiled again. "Well, you're certainly beautiful enough to be a goddess."

Blake kept her gaze fixated on her feet and her hands clasped together below her stomach, hoping beyond reason that her face wasn't betraying her heart. She felt sweat build on her forehead as the summer protector gave her the once-over, bristling in embarrassment as the other girl examined her arm and choking back a cry as fingers traced through her hair.

Ruby let out a quiet chuckle at her sister's antics. Weiss was significantly less amused, her glower only increasing in intensity.

"Uh, Yang. You said you wanted me to bring her here so you could discuss the events from last year, right?" Her tone showed impatience similar to that which the brunette had heard when she had first met the girl in the snowy forest.

"Hmm?" The goddess in question looked up, eyes distant and confused before quickly softening. "Oh, yes, you're right. Well," She traced another finger along Blake's shoulder, sending chills down the autumn deity's spine. "I'm sure it's fine. After all, if Miss Pyrrha gave her power to this girl, I'm certain we can trust whatever she has to say. Wouldn't you say?"

The mention of the previous autumn goddess caused the blood in Blake's veins to freeze.

She knew, better than anyone else, that she didn't deserve the power she held.

Weiss noticed the brunette hitch her breath at the name and directed her gaze at her, but only a second later shook her head from whatever her thought was and nodded. "I- yes. I certainly thought so."

Blake smiled gratefully at the white-haired girl she'd fallen for, only for her gaze to be drawn to those lilac eyes once more.

The new protector was allowed to stay in the temple. Her new friends visited her every day as the season wore on, the countryside flourishing with Ruby's spirit as buds broke and the people of the land set to tiling the land to prepare their crops with enthusiasm, in spite of last year's failure.

The more she and Yang talked, the more Blake began sensing a familiar compassion, just like she had experienced with Weiss only a few months before. She simply couldn't deny it to herself that she'd fallen for the summer goddess. Every night, when the larger girl would leave, she'd find herself pacing, lost in thought, waiting for the sun to rise again and for her newly beloved to return at dawn.

Weiss seemed to understand this, and she made it clear she wasn't happy about it.

The sunlight of the season shone down upon her each day when Yang came to greet her. Such sights seemed to bring light to Blake's world once again, even as she felt herself draw back to the darken corners of the ruins.

Each day, however, Weiss tended to snap more and more at the blonde girl. The smaller girl's temper visibly began to flare up.

As the sun rose higher each noon, the summer goddess began teasing her winter counterpart, intentionally setting up her wording to trip up the smaller deity. Things only grew worse as summer approached and the blonde girl became more and more confident with her taunts.

The fighting started to concern Blake, as she still had a great amount of love for the winter girl. Eventually, Ruby tried to intervene, only to be scared off by Weiss's shouting despite her own power of the season.

Even after the power changed hands again, sparks were flying. Outside of the temple, the duo continued to bicker. Yang always had a sly smirk on her face whilst Weiss's tone grew more furious as each day passed. The first crackles of thunder began booming in the distance, signaling the war engulfing the heavens.

Fighting followed shortly. The blonde held back considerably; if she hadn't, the battle would have likely been over on the first day. Even though her powers were at their weakest this time of the year, the snow-haired goddess never showed the mercy of her opponent. Hail rained down on towns as the war raged on. The people prayed to the winter protector for peace, but their calls were ignored as the feud raged on.

Soon, hits started to land. It got so bad that Yang began abandoning her seasonal duties to fight back, causing harsh heatwaves that threatened to destroy the year's crops for a second time. Ruby hid from the clashes, her power already fading throughout summer. Rainless storms raged throughout the season, the people growing more and more concerned as each day went on. Blake grew terrified, not knowing how to stop the two women she'd come to care so much about.

On the last day of summer, it all came crashing down. A bolt of lightning struck Yang just above the heart. The wound was grave.

As her rage subsided, Weiss realized what she had just done.

…but Blake realized sooner.

She ran to the fallen maiden, draping her arms over the blonde and closely examining the wound. As the winter goddess timidly approached, the brunette snapped at her (though what she said, she couldn't remember), tears filling her eyes.

Shame and guilt broke out across the porcelain face, all anger present within it only moments ago now replaced with horror and pain. She ran off, leaving the temple and retreating into her own domain.

The moon began to cover the sun that day, sending the people of the nation into a panic. But just before the eclipse became total, clouds appeared in the sky and it began to pour.

And it didn't stop.

Blake held Yang in her arms, scared that her powers wouldn't be enough to heal the mutilation. She laid the blonde girl in her lap for the entire season, crying hopelessly as the land flooded. She never noticed when the seasonal powers passed to her as the crippled woman whispered silently, fading in and out of consciousness; the experience had been too painful for her to think.

Her tears fell for the woman in her lap, who had paid dearly for choosing to care about her so much.

She sobbed for Weiss, who would certainly now suffer the affliction of a dark goddess for her actions.

And she cried for herself. For allowing herself to be the cause of it all.

Before she had been a dark goddess, Blake had been a minor light spirit. Her following was small but humble; a village known as Kuo Kuana. She could not do much but her land allowed her chosen few to hunt, explore and feast in happiness.

Each time the head priest of her town's temple died, she would appoint a new one. Her last one had gone by the name of Adam, a powerful sorcerer.

She could never fully recount what had happen; it had all occurred so fast. The man's lust for power drove him to create his own following, separate from that of the land's patron spirit. The zealous of her village lashed out against him, only to be punished. Harshly.

Soon, Blake realized that she didn't have the power to stop him on her own. Thus, she had called upon the autumn protector, Pyrrha, to help her rid the town of the madman.

It became clear, however, that they had horribly underestimated him.

The battle was fierce and bloody. Many innocents were killed in the crossfire. Her village was burnt to the ground and, though Adam perished, Pyrrha fell as well.

As she crossed back into the higher planes, she bestowed upon Blake the powers of her season. And since she had acquired the power through the death of the giver, the spirit became a dark goddess, cursed with the misfortune she had brought upon others.

The red-haired goddess had claimed that she would create a wonderful legacy. But now Blake knew that she could only cause pain to those that came close to her.

Now she only wished that she'd never met Weiss in the woods. That she hadn't allowed these events to happen again.

As she retold the events out loud to herself once more, she never noticed the girl below her shift slowly.

Ruby herself was horrified when she came upon her sister, lying unconscious and wounded in her new friend's arms. When she learned of the events that had transpired, she fell quiet and stayed with the autumn protector throughout the months. She spoke of her memories spent playing with her older sister down by the sea, laughing in the warmer months of each year.

As the brunette healed the blonde girl, her spring counterpart would read her stories from the old tomes of the temple, ensuring that she had some company as weeks passed on. Soon, the rain began to subside, keeping at a drizzle but never truly ending.

One day, Ruby told the dark goddess that she would go out and try to find Weiss again. She'd leave for many days at a time, her return marked by the pricking up of ears, which fell every time as Ruby lowered her red travelling hood and only shook her head, unsuccessful in her search.

In truth, Blake couldn't tell if meeting Weiss again would make the either of the dark goddesses happy again.

* * *

Eventually, as the winter months drew near once more, Yang finally opened her eyes.

Relief washed over the autumn protector, her heart aching from the power she'd kept up and the suffering she'd felt for so long. Finally, the rain that had shrouded the land dissipated completely and the people were amazed to find their crop-fields lush with plant life as the sun crept out of the clouds.

Blake brought her head down to the lips below her, a warm kiss shared between them. As she drew back, the blonde deity got up and looked around. "Where's Weiss?" She asked, her eyes filled with worry.

The amber gaze of the girl beside her was pulled to the ground. "She… left. Ruby hasn't been able to find her for months."

At this, Yang frowned. She growled in annoyance. "Seriously?! She just up and leaves without a word? That's rather rude of her."

The brunette goddess didn't reply, not commenting on the summer protector's complete overlook of the winter girl's higher crimes. Her amber eyes still shone with long-shed tears.

"I shouldn't have come here; I should have just left." She sniffed.

At this, a hand forcefully brought her eyes up to meet lilac. "Don't say that, Blake." Her tone was warm and meaningful, a smile coming to her face even as she winced with soreness. "Even if you aren't happy that we met, I am…"

"WHY?!"

The shout caused Yang to draw back, surprised.

She was barely composed but Blake managed to keep her voice straight. "Why would you be happy that I let this happen to you? You should hate me! You should hate me for letting everything happen all over again, for letting me hurt you! For letting Weiss hurt you BECAUSE of me! Even if you don't blame me for this, you shouldn't be happy that I let other people suffer!"

"…but I am."

The words caught her off-guard.

"Blake, the fact that you stayed with me for so long, that you even helped the people whilst we were suffering… that is more than enough to make me happy that all of this happened. It shows how much you care about me." Yang brought her hand up to her cheek, her expression still pleasant. "And your words have shown me how much you care about Weiss as well."

The autumn goddess choked back a sob, rubbing newly-formed tears from the edges of her eyes.

"Come on, we should go find her." The larger girl pulled Blake to her feet. "I won't be satisfied until I see her smile again."

The words warmed the other goddess's heart. She herself had already forgiven Weiss during the autumn months, but the fact that Yang could so easily pardon Weiss was…

Actually, it only confused Blake even more.

The brunette shook her head, her ears flat against her head. "I don't understand. How can you forgive her for what she's done to you?"

Yang could only roll her eyes. "Oh, come on, do I need to repeat myself? Look, let me put it this way: Do you think she's glad that she hurt me?"

She received another shake of the head in return.

"Exactly. That's because she made a mistake. And she's allowed to make that mistake, because she did so without trying to. Besides, even if she's become a dark goddess," she gripped the sleeves of her beloved's gown, "I happen to already know one who's shown me how much it doesn't matter. And I don't want her to feel bad because of this. Now, let's go. Winter's on its way and Weiss needs to do her duty."

"But... where will we look?"

"Don't worry. I might have an idea of where she may be."

For the first time in about half a year, Blake smiled again.

They headed to the lake within Weiss's domain, its mirror-like water filled with golden and red leaves and shadows from the forest trees. As they approached the shore, Yang found herself ambushed by her little sister, the smaller girl hugging her and sobbing with relief, her stone-mask of a face having broken down at the sight of her sibling standing and well once again. It took a while for the blonde to apologize to the younger goddess for scaring her.

She helped the pair cross over to the island in the middle of the crystalline sea, where the duo found a small, white-haired girl curled up with her knees tucked to her chest. Despite the contrast between her hair and the darkness around her, she was somehow blending into the darkness.

"Hey, Ice Queen."

The girl didn't move.

"I'm glad you're alright." Barely above a whisper, Weiss's tone sounded nothing like the spiteful winter goddess that had shouted all throughout the summer. It was quiet and modest, not bothering to conceal how feeble she seemed.

"Thanks." In contrast, Yang's tone was as pleasant as it ever was, similarly to how she'd always spoken to Blake. It carried none of the tormenting edge that she had addressed Weiss with before.

She took a step forward, which caused the tiny deity to draw closer to herself.

Weiss made a rather undignified squeak as she was pulled to her feet. But she said nothing when the blonde wrapped her arms around her. Thus, Yang got the first words in.

"You don't need to say anything. I forgive you."

Staring into the back of the golden mane, Weiss didn't move to return the embrace, thousands of questions running through her head at once. As soon as she decided on one, her voice came out ragged and broken.

"H-how can you f-forgive me?" Her voice was laced with the same heartbreak and self-hatred that Blake had become eerily familiar with over the past year. "I… I don't deserve to-"

"Don't tell me what you deserve from me."

Weiss closed her mouth, blue eyes still wide.

"I'm the one who decides whether you deserve my forgiveness. And I say that you certainly do." She drew her head back, giving the girl in her arms a look oddly similar to the ones she'd given Blake since the day they'd met. "I can forgive you because I know who you are. And I know who I am. And…"

Yang's words trailed off as she brought their lips together. Weiss didn't know how to react initially but soon she was melting into the kiss, bringing her arms up around the neck of the blonde girl, embracing her.

When they finally broke apart, the summer goddess brought their foreheads together, whispering softly.

"…I know that I love you as much as I love Blake."

Blake's upper ears twitched. It wasn't until she brought up a hand that she realized that she was crying. Before her stood the two women she'd fallen for over the past year, able to create a pact of love in spite of all the suffering she'd brought to them. She fell to her knees, her face in her hands. After a few moments, the autumn goddess felt the other two draw around her, their touches gentle and silky.

"I-I don't think I could have forgiven someone like that. I… I wish I could be like you two. You guys can forgive and be forgiven… but I don't think I'll ever be able to go back to the way I was." She let out a sniffle. "I want things to go back to the way they were, when I was a light being."

Weiss and Yang exchanged worried looks. The white-haired girl sat on the ground and brought the brunette to her chest, while the blonde bent over and put her arms around the two dark goddesses.

"Blake," the winter goddess soothed, "you don't have to worry. You're not alone. We can help you through this." She brought up the spirit's head and smiled brightly down at her.

"E-even though you're a dark goddess too?"

"Well, that never stopped you, did it?"

Blake's gaze returned to Weiss's chest and she clung to the silk that adorned it, the smaller girls giving her a reassuring squeeze. Yang moved forward and showed her hair with light kisses, occasionally brushing her lips along the feline ears. Soon, the tears had passed and the autumn protector sat with the two beings that mattered most to her in the world.

Suddenly, the blonde goddess spoke up. "You know, I'd like to see that village you mentioned while you were healing me." Though the brunette's ears flattened, she continued stroking her black strands of hair. "Maybe we could go back and help the people who live there. With the power of two ancient spirits and a seasonal protector, I'm sure we could rebuild the town to be even greater than it was before."

Weiss brightened at this. "Blake's home? We're going there? I'd love to. I'm sure the people who live there are wonderful if they've been protected by such a gracious being."

The autumn protector pushed away the burning images of the past, no longer able to change what has already been set in stone. Instead, she looked out towards a better future, one with which she had the support of her lovers to help her through the challenges it contained.

Speaking of which…

Blake wiped away tears again, though these ones were of a more joyous origin, before taking up Weiss's hands. Both girls closed their eyes; only lilac ones remained open to watch the ordeal, shining wildly with happiness.

"And it is onto you I pass this ancient power, to protect the people of this land and to uphold the balance and order that sets this land apart from the untamed wilderness that surrounds it. May you treat those who inhabit these lands with mercy and kindness as they pass through the ages, undaunted by the challenges that they may face."

Lilac greeted azure and amber as they emerged once more.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you guys so much."

* * *

 **Sorry for killing Pyrrha again :P**

 **This is a story based on some of my ideas that had originated from the 'Team RWBY as the Four Maidens' theme expanded into a deity version. It was originally planned to be more 'Pollination'-based; I incorporated all the interactions I planned into this story, though I obviously had to alter some to fit the Bee's Schnees formula (Sorry Rubbles, I had to neglect your relationships. Seriously, I did, this chapter simply took that long to make).**

 **I was also planning to write them all as 'Summer, Autumn, Winter and Spring' before realizing that there was no possible way to write the story without that getting unnecessarily confusing as to what character I was actually referring to.**


	7. Royalty AU and Fantasy AU (April 2018)

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, of which I am not a part of.**

 **Slight warning: Lewdness ahead. Hold onto your hats, folks!**

 **April 15** **th** **: Royalty!AU/Fantasy!AU**

* * *

"Are- are you sure, Queen Weiss? I do not wish to burden you with my absence… after all, I'm sure that my personal relations are insignificant compared to your own duties in-"

"Come now, Ms. Nikos. You are the captain of my guard; of course your love life matters to me! If Princess Ruby approves, I can arrange for one of your subordinates to take over your position for the time being while you… _enjoy yourself_ with the young princess of Vale."

With that, the Marshall's face lit up bright pink. She would have rebutted the accusation if it hadn't been made by her queen. She bowed to her grace.

"I- Thank you, my queen. I'll await your decision, then."

"Very well. Just let me-"

"WEISS!"

Both girls turned towards the shout as a robed Faunus threw open the doors and ran towards the queen, taking her hand. Blake's amber eyes shone with concern. "Come quick. Something urgent requires your attention!"

Before she could open her mouth, Weiss found herself being whisked away by her spymaster, still trying to take in the words as she was pulled out of the throne room. This left Marshall Pyrrha standing alone, her expression still flustered and now slightly bewildered.

As the two entered Weiss's chamber bedroom, Blake turned around and locked the door.

Before the white-haired ruler could say anything (once again), the Faunus was upon her, leading a deep kiss.

As they pulled away for air, the queen poked her finger into the brunette's cheek with a disapproving look. "THAT'S your urgent concern?" She cried, her breathe still ragged. "Would you mind not making such a scene the next time you feel the need to pull me aside to have your way with me?"

Suddenly, large arms drew around Weiss, making the short woman let out a yelp. When she recognized the blonde strands around her, however, she forced herself to relax and resist the urge to elbow the tribal princess in the stomach for startling her.

"And I don't suppose YOU have something to do with the thing that requires my attention?"

Yang's only reply was a quiet hum. She removed the golden crown from atop her queen's head and set her chin in its place, whilst her hands roamed along the smaller girl's limbs, searching for a good place to start. Blake came forward as well and brought her own arms snaking up and around their lover's body, trapping her between them.

Weiss fought the urge to moan as nails drew lightly down her spine. A trail of kisses followed down the back of her neck as she brought her a hand up to (very gently) pull at the blonde curtain falling over her shoulder. Her other finger traced itself up the Faunus's bust, allowing a seductive growl to escape the brunette's throat.

As she pulled closer, both royal women brought their hands to the spymaster's scalp, taking turns alternating between scratching and tugging at the velvety appendages, changing the low growl into a soft purr.

"I really can't believe you two can find the time for stuff like this." Weiss huffed, though her tone was full of affection.

The tribal princess giggled lightly, a sweet sound that made her two lovers blush. "Well, we can't just let you work yourself to death. Someone's gotta remind you that there's more to life than ordering around dukes and courtly affairs."

The spymaster let out another coo as her raven locks were strung through by her queen's fingers. "Indeed. It would certainly be more enjoyable to engage in a 'bedroom' affair. Or two."

At this, the hand in her hair pulled hard, causing the purring to stop abruptly as Blake let out a loud cry and swatted the hand away. She glared down at Weiss, who mirrored the scowl with one of her own. "Please don't start making jokes too. I can barely handle having _one_ jester here."

Yang responded to this back-handed jab by bringing her hands up to the snow-haired girl's collar and biting down lightly on her ear, causing her to shriek at the sudden pressure. The teeth soon left as Weiss's breath hitched and the blonde's fingers ran down the smaller woman's frame, groping at the flesh hidden under the silk gown. The brunette also drew closer, pulling down fabric from her shoulder and bit down with her fangs, though only hard enough to mark the skin as the tribal princess had on her ear.

The queen wriggled under the relentless assault from the other two girls. Her brain tried and failed to think up an escape plan, with each thought blurring away as sensations vied for her attention and light fondles forced her body to react, mostly by moving into the touches. She drew her eyes open slowly, looking around for something, _anything_ , within reach to use against the two.

 _Aha! That'll do it!_

Even as the activity around her picked up, Weiss slowly moved her hands down to Blake's left-hand wrist, rubbing against the black ribbon bound around it. The Faunus girl didn't notice, too busy leaving a trail of love bites down her chest to realize, the hand that was tearing away the linen blocking her path unconsciously moving into her grip. She felt Yang's breasts push harder onto her back as the taller girl craned her neck to draw the other woman into a hot kiss, their attention now fully preoccupied on each other rather than the queen squished between them.

Weiss knew it wouldn't be long before they refocused on her, so she had to act fast.

With blinding precision and speed, she quickly unwound one end of the black strip and threw it into the air, landing on the tribal girl's left shoulder. Blake opened her amber eyes as she noticed the queen's hand pulled her own away from Yang's arm, but the other girl's lilac eyes weren't open until she was already tumbling down onto her tiny lover's mattress, letting out a sound of confusion on her way down.

Twirling around, Weiss's job wasn't done yet. She tangled her legs with those of her spymaster, an unoccupied hand shooting to the brunette's shoulder and practically throwing her down on top of the blonde. Both girls let out shrieks as their faces crashed into each other again, this time unintentionally compared to the kiss they'd just shared. Wasting no time, the ribbon found itself wound back around two pairs of hands, trapping both girls squirming against one another on the bed with all four hands bound together above their heads.

Above them stood their queen, whose face had a rather annoyed yet devious look written across it. Even with her gown ripped apart in the front and practically draping down over her at this point, her tone was commanding and authoritative.

"Well, then. I think it's time for me to remind you two _who's in_ _charge_ around here."

The duo on the bed simply stared back in shock, suddenly sweating and unable to move, their eyes showing an odd mix of fear and arousal.

* * *

 **HAIL TO THE ICE QUEEN, BABY!**

 **Also, I resurrected Pyrrha. Yay! And minor Pyrruby because that's what the AU says and it helped set up the premise.**

 **Thank you all for enjoying my stories. If you like Monochrome, I suggest you check out my other work, Promise Ribbons (shameless plug), which I had on a short hiatus while I worked on this and will resume as soon as I finish the next chapter (hopefully within the next week if I don't end up being TOO busy). I don't know whether I'll expand on any of these prompts; I'd like to at least finish the other story first and the stories I've written here felt pretty good already, but if I find any further inspiration in them, I'll look into it.**


End file.
